Torturous Intentions
by CrystalRoseSkull
Summary: Cain is always being tortured in numerous ways by his father, half brother and his father's organization. Can someone save him? give him the love he yearned for? Wait and see, for now, it shall remain a "maybe..."


_Torturous Intentions_

_[Preface]_

_Under ground in a tunnel below the large mansion, chased down from the bedroom, by an eager guest with a laugh gifted from the devil...._

_The young boy ran as fast as he could, pushing his legs hard, forcing them to move further on. His chest lifted and dropped, his breathing was heavy yet quick. Cold sweat soaked his white cotton dress shirt, revealing his pale-skinned chest. _

_The warm thick air blew his shirt wide open as it burst past him, it was if there were invisible hands trying to snatch him and capture him for the evil someone with the devil laughter._

_He wore black dress pants and matching black dress shoes. However, that did not matter right now. Right now, he was running from his disgusting, half brother, Jizebel. _

_The dark tunnels went on forever, they were madly endless. It was if the walls multiplied themselves to keep him trapped inside a game, a game of survival..._

_The boy started panting harder, hearing the echoes of Jizebel's laughter draw closer and closer. 'Stop it, Go away!' The young boy thoughts echoed in his own head, his body started to get exhausted and he was slowing down to a stop. His golden green eyes darted around his surroundings, listening to the footsteps that crept closer with each passing second._

_He lifted his left hand up slowly; it was shaking with great fear. He brushed a lock of slick black hair out of his view so he could see; it blocked his vision and made it a bit blurry._

_It was very quiet, not a sound was made. The soundless moments seemed to be taunting him. The shadows of never ending darkness seemed to want to grab a hold of him, to bring him down to his knees. Yearnings to listen to him beg for great mercy. To watch his perfect shade of blood red, spill down his smooth pale skin. Like cherry sauce dripping down a white marble table. _

_Golden green eyes watched the young boy. Watching, plotting, and grinning with delight as he enjoyed the panicked expression on the young boy's face. "Cain...." The man hissed from the dark shadows at the fear filled young boy. Cain's golden green eyes darted over to the man who had addressed him, only to see long silver hair, tiny glasses and a soft grey suit with a blue dress shirt. Cain knew who it was right away, _

_'Jizebel!' He thought as he stepped back, fear turning into panic and frighteness. He drew back a step, only for the man named Jizebel to grab his arm sharply. _

_"N-No!" Cain shouted, "P-Please!" He struggled. D-Don't do this!" He pleaded with all the strength he had left within him. Jizebel only pleasured his pain and pleading. He then tugged on Cain's arm to bring him forward, with his other hand, he pinned the black haired boy to the wall with his hands above his head._

_Cain winced in pain, Jizebel smirked in amusement._

_Jizebel leaned forward, toward Cain so he was at his ear. His cold breath touched the side of Cain's bare neck, he shivered in disgust. "I will have great amounts of enjoyment, watching you suffer; listening to your cries and watching you struggle once I get you to father... brother...." Jizebel used his right hand to keep Cain's pinned above his head, his left squeezed his left hip with large force._

_Nails digging into pale flesh-knifes. Warm blood oozed out. Dripping down his pale skin hitting the ground so quietly-does not make a sound. With each passing second-small pools of blood form. _

_Sinking his nails further-small pools grow larger. Cain screams in agony, Knifes replaced by daggers-sharper. Chest heaves in a sharp second, speeding up rapidly-panic._

_Jizebel watched for a few seconds then leaned over, to speak in his ear once more. "But for now, brother, I shall rejoice your sounds of beauty...." Jizebel's voice was sickenly sweet. "S-S-Stop!" Cain pushed out, forcing himself to speak. It was nearly impossible. Nevertheless, Jizebel made a cruel grip on Cain's wrists. "I will stop, after you fall..." Jizebel's words were mockingly sweet._

_Cain's mind squirreled in confusing circles. Nothing was right anymore! He could not think straight, his senses were failing him as his body was locked under pain and fear. He just could not focus! One thing he knew though was Jizebel liked his pain. His torturous pain, he was being forced upon against his own will. The question was why, why did he like it so much? The answer was easily known, deep down inside of them both._

_Cain locked eyes with Jizebel, everything went silent. Jizebel lifted his left hand from Cain's right hip. Fingers soaked in warm ruby liquid. Then everything went slow. Jizebel's hand slowly raising to touch Cain's face, to capture it in his blood stained hand..._

Cain gasped as he shot up from his bed, completely soaked in cold sweat. Panting, struggling to get his breathing in the correct order. He gazed around the room to get his sight back to normal and out of its fuzzy, cloudy state. He only slept in his black boxer shorts. He noticed on the clock beside his bed on the nightstand, that it was five thirty a.m. in the morning. He sighed, looking down he ran his right hand threw his slick black hair.

After putting on a pair of black dress pants, he stood up from his bed only to stop in the middle of his room. Cain, feeling a throbbing pain in his right hip discovered tiny but deep cuts. It seemed they were made from someone's nails... His mind snapped into realization, it was not just a dream he had. It was a dream about an event that actually happened two days ago. A devilish laughter was heard from behind him. Cain turned around, only to have his eyes widened with fear. Jizebel was right there, sitting on his bed gracefully. Golden green eyes burning right threw him as if they were made of fire. "My, my, brother ...." Jizebel spoke with a teasing imitate of fake love for the black haired boy. "It took you long enough to come to your scenes." Jizebel stepped forward, causing Cain to step back.

Although eventually, Cain's back hit the wall. Jizebel pinned his hands above his head, Cain though this was going to be a repeat of two days ago, but the silver haired man had something else in mind. "This time, you shall absorb double the torture ...." Cain's heart stopped dead in his tracks. He spotted a man that looked similar to him but was older, wore glasses and a slightly faded black suit. 'F-Father?!' Cain thought with a gasp as Alexis stepped forward. From the looks on theirs faces, Cain knew he would soon enter unforgettable baneful, pernicious torture. Jizebel and Alexis would enjoy these moments as Cain, would suffer a cruel amount of pain that would follow him for the rest of his life.

"I used to be something,

Until you made me nothing...

You loved to hear me cry,

I hated to hear me cry...

You enjoyed the pain I faced,

That pain slapped me across the face...

Now I am trapped,

Watching them grin at me,

Plotting to destroy the dust particles of my heart...

No one can save me from this damned hell,

No one can be ... my hero"

((Authors Note: It will be Riffeal X Cain and shall be proper "M" rated soon, just wait a little, okay? Please? ^_^''''))


End file.
